1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, a compound and a producing method of a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Until now, lithographic microfabrication using a photoresist composition has been performed in a semiconductor device (e.g., IC or LSI) production process. Recently, along with an increase in the degree of integration of integrated circuits, it has been required to form a sub-micrometer or quarter-micrometer ultrafine pattern.
In order to deal with such a requirement, it has been studied to utilize the shorter exposure wavelength. More specifically, though g-lines were used previously, i-lines, KrF excimer laser light, ArF excimer laser light, and the like have been used in recent years. And currently, development of lithography that utilizes electron beams, X-rays, or EUV light other than above excimer laser light has been advanced. Above all, lithography that utilizes EUV light is expected to be next-generation or third-generation patterning technology, and development of a positive type resist that exhibits high sensitivity and high resolution has been desired.
In a positive type resist, high sensitivity is very important task in order to achieve to reduce the wafer processing time. However, if high sensitivity is pursued in a positive type resist that utilizes EUV light, nano edge roughness may deteriorate in addition to decrease the resolution. Therefore, development of a resist that satisfies all of these characteristics has been desired.
Incidentally, the term “nano edge roughness” may also be referred to as “line edge roughness (LER), and shows the height of asperity (roughness) generated on the side face of a line part of a resist pattern. Since such an asperity (roughness) are transferred during an etching (transfer) step that utilizes the resist as a mask, the electrical properties of an integrated circuit may deteriorate. In particular, in the case of lithography that utilizes EUV light, since it may cause the electrical properties of an integrated circuit to deteriorate even if asperity (roughness) is fine, it is very important task to improve the nano edge roughness.
In order to solve these problems, particularly in order to achieve a task of high sensitivity, it is disclosed that an acid proliferation agent that self-catalytically generates the other acid by using an acid generated from a radiation-sensitive acid-generating agent as catalyst is added to a radiation-sensitive resin composition (see JP-A-2000-35665 and JP-A-2008-96743, for example).